Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may employ various wireless communications technologies (e.g., cellular, satellite, and/or mobile data networking technologies) to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. For instance, devices may communicate across CDMA2000 and EVDO networks.
CDMA2000 networks (also called 1x networks) are cellular networks that employ code division multiple access (CDMA) transmission techniques. CDMA2000 networks provide voice communications (e.g., wireless telephony). In addition, CDMA networks provide for wireless data communications. EVDO networks (EVDO stands for Evolution-Data Optimized or Evolution-Data only) also employ CDMA transmission techniques. However, EVDO provides data communications at data rates greater than CDMA2000 networks. The EVDO standard has been given the numerical designation IS-856 by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU).
Network carriers or operators typically provide EVDO coverage alongside CDMA2000 coverage. However, EVDO network coverage is not always provided where CDMA2000 coverage exists. For instance, EVDO coverage is often absent in less populated or rural areas. This is due to a lower demand for data communications (as well as a need to ensure better voice communications) in these areas.
Typically, batteries provide operational power for mobile devices. Therefore, it is desirable to prolong battery life by reducing a mobile device's power demand. This may involve making one or more of its operations more power efficient.
Unfortunately, a mobile device having both CDMA2000 and EVDO capabilities may experience an unduly short battery life in areas that provide CDMA2000 coverage but no EVDO coverage. This is because the mobile device may be consuming operational power for one or more unnecessary functions associated with EVDO communications.